


Embracing the Fairy Tale

by aika_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Remus go to a Halloween costume party as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing the Fairy Tale

"Ginny!" Remus yelled as he walked in to the room. "What is the meaning of this?" He held out the offending items in his hand.

"It's your costume for Harry and Hermione's Halloween party, silly!" Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"Why do you want me to go as this one?" He looked irritated that she would pick this of all costumes in the world for him to wear.

"I thought it would be funny. We should embrace the fairy tale." The corners of her mouth twitched.

He looked at her suspiciously. " _Why_  would I want to dress like this?"

"Because you love me?" she offered.

"I don't love you that much," he muttered while examining the wolf snout, tail and ears. Ginny had even given him some hairy wolf paw gloves.

"Yes, you do," Ginny replied confidently as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Get changed. You won't regret this. I promise."

Ginny steered Remus toward the bathroom and then bounced off to their bedroom to get herself ready.

He stayed in the bathroom a long time fuming about the unfortunate choice of costume. When he decided he couldn't stay in there all night, he finally put on the stupid little ears, snout and tail. Like Big Bad he wasn't currently in the best of moods. Remus left ready to huff and puff Ginny down for putting him through this humiliation.

"Ginny, are you happy now?" Remus stormed back into the other and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ginny in costume.

She stood with her back to him dressed in a full-length scarlet cloak. The hood was, of course, pulled over her head to disguise her brilliant red hair. When she turned around, Remus felt his jaw drop. She was Red Riding Hood, but like none he had ever imagined.

Ginny wore a tight black dress that hugged her every curve and showed dangerous amounts of cleavage. She wore black fishnet stockings and high heels and had her lips and fingernails colored in blood red. The finishing touch was the picnic basket she was swinging provocatively in her hand.

"Want some candy, little boy?" she asked flirtatiously.

Remus at first didn't answer, but when he recovered himself, he asked, "What do you have in the basket?"

She looked at him seductively and said, "Take a look." Ginny held out the basket between them.

Remus looked into the basket and quickly shut the lid. "Ginny!" he gasped.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Body lotions, handcuffs, feathers... and sex toys!"

She smiled again. "Haven't you ever wondered  _why_  the wolf said 'the better to eat you with, my dear?'"

He looked away and blushed. "If you're taking all that to the party, I'll be driven to distraction."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Consider it something to look forward to when we come back home."

She held out her arm for him to take, and Little Red and Big Bad both walked out to the costume party together.


End file.
